Umaru and Onii-chan
is the first episode of the ''Himouto! Umaru-chan'' anime. Summary An introduction of high school girl Umaru Doma. Aside for her major attention for those around her, she is well known for being kind, smart, and very talented. This makes her very popular with the young and old, appearing as a perfect girl with no flaws... at least that's what everyone is led to believe. At home, Umaru is actually an indoor form, infantile slob who is a lazy, bossy, spoiled, careless, self-centered, ungrateful crybaby, and nicknamed by her older brother as a himouto ("Himōto" is a portmenteau on "imōto" sister and "himono," which means "dried fish," but in slang can refer to a woman who is proper in public but lazy at home). In the evening, Umaru is laying on the floor browsing the internet when her brother, Taihei, tells her to stop using the computer and eat her dinner. Umaru orders him to feed her, but Taihei manages to get her to come to the table. Umaru begins eating, then complains that her fried rice is cold (because she wasn't fast enough) and that they should be having bread like they always do on Tuesdays. Taihei then tells her that it's Monday and, after a brief pause, Umaru excitedly tells Taihei that the new "Jumpu" manga is being released today (a parody of Japan's most popular manga anthology magazine which has had similar magazines around the world). Umaru then explains that the last chapter of "Jun Piece" (a parody of " ") ended on a 'huge cliffhanger' a week ago and politely tells him to go to the convenience store and buy her one. Taihei refuses, because he's too exhausted from working, and asks why she doesn't just get it herself tomorrow, Umaru says that if she does, people will know about her double life. She then claims that she tells other students that she is prohibited to read manga at home and only reads poetry in the library. Taihei informs her that they live in a 1DK (1-room apartment), then refuses once again, telling her that she'll have to wait until tomorrow. Umaru pouts, then starts rolling around on her bed, yelling and throwing a , demanding her brother buy her the magazine. Taihei fears for Umaru, noting that she has lived at the apartment with him for a year; since then she has grown more and more lazy and selfish (apparently a result of his tendency to spoil her). He then worries that Umaru will become an even WORSE person later on in life if he continues to let her boss him around. Umaru, worried that the effects of her tantrums have started to wane, puts on her "outside face" and nicely asks her brother to buy her the manga. He again refuses, and after a moment of silence, Umaru reverts to her inside mode, then begins crying and screaming, begging him to buy the magazine for her, desperately claiming that she won't ask him for anything else. Umaru's crying and yelling are so loud that it shakes up the entire apartment. After some resistance, her brother finally gives in and buys her the manga. Later, while Umaru reads the new "Jun Piece", her brother lectures her about self-control until she apologizes and says that this is the best part of the manga, tells Taihei to be quiet, then mentions that her brother should have gotten her potato chips while he was there. Taihei, angered by his sister's ungratefulness, starts yelling at Umaru, telling her to cut it out, taking her manga away and sending her into an even a tantrum The next day, Umaru meets with her friend Nana Ebina outside their apartment building, as they do every morning, to walk to school. Ebina comments that Umaru's eyes look red to which she responds by telling her that she had a small argument with her brother. When the two arrive at school, everyone wonders what happened between Umaru and Taihei and then begin complaining about Taihei being a terrible older brother. Umaru smiles, knowing her secret is safe; while at work, Taihei calls her a "Terrible Himouto!" At home, Umaru makes squeaks at her hamsters, which draws Taihei to ask what she is doing to which she responds by telling him that she is talking to them about his smelly feet and that the hamsters want steak tomorrow night. She then admits to joking about talking but then tells her brother that she was attempting to teach them tricks. Umaru then opens a webpage on her computer and tells Taihei that videos of animals doing tricks are very popular on the internet. She plans to win 1 million yen (roughly $8179.00 American dollars) by filming her hamsters doing tricks. Umaru thinks of all the things she could buy with the money, like video games, dolls, snacks, etc. (as that happens, Taihei sees that greed has consumed her), then theorizes all the things she could teach them to do, such as bringing her snacks or taking her from room to room. Taihei later cleans the hamsters' cage and while doing so, remembers a stunt Umaru pulled half a year ago at the department store: Umaru was just dying to get hamsters, so she turned into her outside self and told him to buy her some. After Taihei refused, Umaru pouted, then started faking her tears, gathering together a small crowd. Umaru claimed that Taihei orders her to stay home while he goes out. Taihei tried to explain to Umaru that he has to go to work, but the people started hating Taihei for making 'such a cute girl' cry. He then caved in and Umaru happily got her two hamsters. After reminiscing, he smiles and states that he can't believe that Umaru had actually been doing stuff for her hamsters this whole time, until he pauses and realizes that Umaru made him get her the hamsters so she'd make him take care of them so she wouldn't have to. Taihei runs into the main room and starts yelling at her for being so irresponsible, only to see her asleep, curled up with one of the hamsters sitting on top of the other on her back, also asleep. Taihei then ponders that this would get her more views on the internet than tricks. Later that night Taihei is kept awake by Umaru's constant clicking on the computer as he wishes that he had woken her up from her early nap. Umaru watches the "Winning Video", implying that someone else won the contest. The next day at school, Umaru and Ebina walk outside together as many people stare at and remark about Umaru's beauty. Ebina begins to act strange and Umaru questions her. She then explains that the looks she's noticing the looks from everyone because of how pretty Umaru is. Umaru then becomes a bit embarrassed and tells Ebina that she is actually very cute herself. In class, everyone is reviewing their test marks when Sylphynford Tachibana runs up to Umaru and brags about her 99/100 score. She then demands to see Umaru's score and proceeds to growl as she see's that Umaru got a perfect mark. Tachibana then lights up again and says that this is to be expected from her rival and that next time she will be the winner. She then runs off and Ebina says that Umaru is amazing, unlike Ebina, who reveals her 28/100 score. Umaru then brushes off her compliment, saying she only got lucky as some boys fawn over how kind she is. Later in the day, Umaru is swimming in PE and makes it first out of the pool as everyone adores her beauties. She offers to help Kirie Motoba out of the pool but is denied. The other girls then exclaim how mazing it is that she beat Motoba from the swim team as Tachibana growls. The girls then wonder where Ebina is until they noticing her floating over by the starting line because of her breasts. At last period, everyone is in tears over listening to Umaru playing the piano. Her music teacher then praises her amazing skill as he cries. On the way home, Ebina praises Umaru for her amazing talents and admits that she wishes she could be more like her. The two then part and go into their apartments. Once inside, Umaru immediately stops 'wearing her outside face' and throws her shoes and bag. She begins blazing down the hallway and narrating her actions like she was a race track announcer, Umaru turns on her computer and puts on her favorite hood as she begins to browse some internet auctions. A perplexed Taihei later looks over many of her tests, all perfect scores, then watches her lay upside down on an exercise ball and reading her Jumpu. While at school, some boys whisper over what Umaru may be thinking as she stares off. Umaru then states that she is going to do that today as she thinks. At home, Umaru excitedly looks over the junk food she spent an hour selecting at the convenient store, in her UMR disguise. After a little thought, Umaru decides that she will watch a movie and some anime with her treats and spends the night pairing them off with cola. Feeling extremely happy over having her favorite snacks and watching her favorite shows, she starts sleeping. Later, Umaru's brother wakes her up and tells her that he had made the jumbo steak she asked for. Umaru then grumbles a bit and tells him that she is full. After a bit of shock, Taihei instead eats both steaks. A few days later, Umaru and Taihei are playing an FPS war game called "YOU DEAD". When he dies, Umaru mocks him and ponders what they should play next until Taihei tells her that he has to go and buy this weeks groceries. Umaru protests and decides to go with him so she can make him feel guilty. She then begins adding junk food to the cart and, when Taihei tries to remove some of it, she adds more to the cart. He then gets angry, but offers to take her to the food court for some ice cream to try and lessen her anger. While eating, Umaru begins to smile, until she drop the ice cream. After almost crying, she begins to shoot Taihei angry looks again. On the way home, Taihei asks Umaru to help and carry the bags that are heavy with her food. He then remembers a time when she complained about carrying her own bag and offered to forgive him if her played games with her all day next week, even though he wondered why he was the one being forgiven. Taihei then offers to continue gaming with Umaru when they get home and she finally lightens up and agrees. Once home, Taihei again dies at the same game and is again mocked by Umaru to which he responds that she is too good and asks how often she played this game. He then notes to himself what an unbelievable himouto his sister is as she grins at him. Character Appearances *Umaru Doma *Taihei Doma *Nana Ebina *Kirie Motoba *Sylphynford Tachibana Trivia *Umaru's room has posters of the anime, "What do you think about my little sister being an invader from another world?", which is a reference to Chapter 53, "Umaru and Anime", of the manga, and her own avatar of the game, "Space Stream Fighter 4" (which is a parody of the popular arcade game " "). *Taihei says their apartment is a 1DK he means (1DK = 1''' room apartment with 'D'ining and 'K'itchen area) *Umaru's PC says "Doll" (a parody of the PC company " "). *When Umaru chooses which show she will watch with the snacks, she considers "Nika Nika Douga" (which is a parody of " ", an otaku version of in Japan). Also, when she sits '''VERY CLOSE to the TV, a disclaimer reads, "DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME". *Umaru has two hamsters named Hamsaburou and Hamjirou. *In the Sentai subbed version on Hulu, when Taihei comes home to find her sister sleeping, she mutters, "Big Bwother..." right before the cold opening ends. *This, along with the following episode, showcase Umaru at her worst, which has been a major turnoff for many viewers, who also feel that this is not the way otaku should be portrayed. *Crunchyroll gives the title name "Umaru and Onii-chan". Quotes Taihei: "This is who Umaru really is: My lazy "dried-fish" little sister... (Umaru (sleeping, drooling and muttering): "Big Bwother...") ...the Himouto." Umaru: "While at school... 'My parents have forbidden me to read manga at home, so I'm unfamiliar with anything Jun Piece. Ah, but this is an adorable reindeer!' ...is my backstory!" Taihei: "We live in a 1DK... but like I said, NO! Just wait until tomorrow!" Umaru (starts rolling around on her bed): "NO! NO, NO, NO! I WANNA READ IT TODAY! I WANNA READ IT NOW!!!!! ONII-CHAN, BUY IT FOR ME! HURRY UP AND BUY IT FOR ME! UMARU WANNA READ IT NOW! PLEASE, ONII-CHAN! IT NEEDS TO BE HERE TODAY!"' Taihei (thinking): "My 16-year-old little sister is rolling around on her bed and throwing a tantrum, demanding I buy her manga... This has become a problem. Umaru has lived here with me for a year. Since then, she has become very lazy and selfish. I'm responsible for her. By the time she grows up, Umaru will be a '''''FAILURE of a human being who can't deal with the real world!" Umaru (thinking): "Have the effects of my tantrums started to wane?" Umaru (turns into her Outside mode): "Please, Onii-chan?" Taihei: NO! Umaru (Inside mode): "(CRYING AND SCREAMING) I WANNA READ IT I WANNA READ IT I WANNA READ IT I WANNA READ IT!!!!!!!!!! '''Taihei: "SHUT UP!" Umaru: "BUY IT FOR ME, ONII-CHAN! THIS IS UMARU'S FINAL REQUEST FOR YOU! PLEASE, UMARU'S BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!! (the apartment begins to shake)"' After getting Umaru her Jumpu: Taihei: "You're not gonna do this all the time, okay? You need to be more patient and learn self-control--" Umaru: "Sorry, Onii-chan. I'm at the good part right now, so could you pipe down a bit? By the way, while you were at the convenience store, would it have killed you to buy me some potato chips?" Taihei: "Listen, you... '''CUT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!"' Umaru (crying): "GIVE MY JUMPU BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The next day: Taihei: "Yes, my little sister... (Ebina: "What happened to you, Umaru-chan? Your eyes are all red." Umaru (outside mode): "Oh, I just had an argument with my brother, but it's fine now, so no need to worry." students: "Look at her! What in the world happened? That guy is a terrible older brother!") ...is a '''TERRIBLE HIMOUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!'''" Umaru (after talking to her hamsters): "We were just having a little chat... about how your feet stink when you walk on the carpet." Umaru (a year ago; after looking at the hamsters, then becoming her outside self): "Onii-chan, buy it?" Taihei: "No, because I know you'll get bored with them." Umaru (faking her tears): "Onii-chan, I'm lonely. While Onii-chan's away, I'm always waiting at home, alone... I can't bear that feeling... ANY LONGER!" Taihei: "W-Wait! Why would I say that?! I have to go to work!" Crowd (to Taihei): "Hey, did you see that? He just made that cute girl cry. That guy is a terrible person." Umaru: "Eating fun things and watching fun things... I'm finally, truly alive!" Taihei (thinking): "Good grief. My little sister... truly is an absurd himouto." (Umaru chuckles) Episode Navigation